The Last Ninja
by Tyrael Cooldaras
Summary: Its been a long time since I could be back on fanfiction. The school blocked the site and I was starting on the stories. Sorry there's only two new ones. I couldn't think of any new ideas but here they are. 2 new chapters!
1. The Burning Fire of the Survivor

The Last Ninja

Year: 437.

Location: A small village called Brashu

This story takes place in a village called Brashu. For Lester and Takuto, they were the protectors of the village. The children of the village always look up to them. It was a sunny day; the guardians were enjoying a bowl of ramen in the village plaza.

"So Lester, did you ever think of leaving this place?" said Takuto, his best friend since childhood.

"Are you nuts? I'd never leave Brashu, besides Brashu needs us. We're the only ones left."

"I know, I know. We're the only ones who know the way of the ninja."

"And?"

"And we cannot have relationship with anyone in this village."

Then Lester gave out a big sigh.

"Brashu, it kind of grew on me you know?"

"Actually no," replied Takuto.

"Says you. Look on the bright side, there always something new that's going to happen in our lifetime. Maybe something that you can't forget."

" (**sigh)**, That'll be the day."

"Finish your ramen, we got to go to the training grounds."

"Way ahead of you"

In an instant, Takuto disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Takuto? Where'd he go?"

Lester checked his bowl and he hadn't finished, but Takuto did.

"A race, huh? Well, we'll see about that."

Meanwhile on the road that lead to the training ground, Takuto was walking alone.

"Hahaha! I'll beat Lester to the training grounds and he won't even know that I'm at the training grounds. What a plan. Hahaha!"

Once Takuto arrived, he saw Lester waiting for him.

"Wha…? But…? How did you get here?"

"Do obvious think you can beat me in a race? Ha! You gotta be kidding me!"

"Ha! Alright, you caught me. So, how about a little spar?" said Takuto.

"Something else I can beat you in." replied Lester.

In a split second, Takuto drew his kunai and appeared behind Lester.

"Ha! See I told you I can beat you in sparing."

Lester snapped his fingers, and at a cloud of smoke appeared behind Takuto and a shadowy figure stood behind him.

"Takuto, when will you learn? Do you know who you're pointing that kunai to?"

That shadowy figure was Lester.

"Wait a second, this is an illusion?!"

"Got you!"

Lester and Takuto practiced till the night came. They walked home and ate their fill, then they went to sleep.

At midnight, Takuto woke up to wake up Lester.

"Lester! Hey, Lester! Wake up."

"What do you want, Takuto?" said in an annoyed voice.

"You know what you said at the plaza? The thing about something big happening and you won't forget about it."

"Yeah, so?"

"I got a good feeling that's going to happen tomorrow. Something awesome!" said Takuto.

"Oh yeah! The circus is going to come to town!"

"Haha. Funny."

Both of them heard footprints behind the house.

"What was that?" said Takuto.

"I can feel their energy… they're samurais! Takuto, get your gear."

As they wait inside to hear any more noise, they heard a shriek of horror.

They run outside and see the village burning down.

"Lester, watch out!"

Two samurais approaching from behind, Lester killed them in an instant. He grabbed one by the throat and realized he was still living.

"Who…who sent you!" in a enrage roar.

"Go…go to…hell!"

Lester killed him fast and quick.

"C'mon Takuto, we're going to save the rest of the village!"

"I'm way ahead of you!"

As the protectors of Brashu killed the samurais, five of them ambushed them and grabbed them by the arms.

The leader of the group, Red Eye, watched them trying to get free.

"Well, the last two ninjas who protect the ancient village of Brashu, we finally captured you two. I have been given orders to kill the last two ninjas. You see, we are the samurai, and we want to be the only ones around these parts and we can't have you interfere with our plans."

"Plans huh? I think its something evil don't you think?" said Takuto.

"Silence! Now watch ninja! Watch one of your own get their blood spilled."

"NO! Don't do it!"

As Red Eye lifted his blade to Takuto, Red Eye said:

"Any last words ninja?"

"Actually yes." Kill me with that blade, and the killer will be the killed."

With one stroke, he pierced Takuto in the chest.

"AHHHHHHH!" yelled Takuto in pain.

"TAKUTO! NO! …Takuto…"

Tears running down Lester face.

Takuto's mouth, covered in blood, dropped on the floor.

"And now for the last ninja."

He pointed his blade to his lower stomach.

"Any last words?"

"Who sent you? Tell me!"

"Well since you're going to die, I might as well tell you right now. The man who sent us was Eonia. Who else?" said Red Eye.

In a flash, he pierced the sword into his lower stomach. Lester gave out a grunt and dropped on the floor along with Takuto. The samurais ran away and completed their mission.

A few seconds later after they were gone, Lester arose, even with the blade sticking out of his stomach. Blood dripping from the sword, he walked to Takuto's body and amazed he was still living, but just barely.

"…Lester… is that you?"

"Yes Takuto… its me…"

"Its cold… I'm can fell myself shivering… you know what you said a while ago. That there is going to be something big that's going to happen…" says Takuto.

Lester, tearing in sorrow and horror, said:

"Don't remind me, Takuto."

"Your not going to forget what happened today. You want to know why? I'm going to go with the big man upstairs."

"Don't say that Takuto…" tearing even more, he drops to his knees.

"Face the facts, Lester. Remember the last part of the Ninja Code."

" 'A ninja dies honorably,' " replied Lester.

With Takuto's last words, he said:

"This is my time. God wanted me now. He set me free."

With his last breath, the honorable ninja, died.

Tearing of his last words, he closed Takuto's eyes. At a yell, he pulled the blade away form his stomach. Gasping for air, he fell to his hands. His eye sight was blurry. He dropped to his side, and saw a young girl in the forest. Ran to his side his a straight face. The only thing he saw was her light green hair. Then, Lester fainted.

THE END

Continued on Chapter 2!

Thanks MegaShadow2009 and xX Angel Chan Xx!

You guys are the best!

See ya later!


	2. A Ninja's Way

The Last Ninja (Con't)

Location: A forest

As Lester wakes up from his sleep someone else was with him.

"You're awake."

" Huh? Where am I? And who are you?"

"Don't you remember last night?" said the girl.

Lester went still and remembered what happened. A flashback went on in his head.

"Do you remember?

"Yes, I remember. I remember my friend being slaughtered in cold blood."

He kept a straight face and so did the light green haired girl.

"Who are you?" said Lester.

"My name Vanilla H, and may I ask the same?"

"My name is Lester Cooldaras. My friend was Takuto Meyers. We were the last two ninjas until the samurais came to kill us and burn down the village."

"Let us walk home," said Vanilla.

As the two of them walked to Vanilla's home, thieves ambushed them.

As soon as the thieves could make a move, they were paralyzed in an instant.

"Thieves… how low can you get. I'll put you out of your misery."

"Lester, don't. I do not want to see them die."

Lester decided to knock them out instead.

They continue on walking like nothing happened.

At last they arrive at Vanilla's home in the nearby village near Brashu.

"This is my home."

Pointing to the tall house about two stories high. They go inside for a bowl of ramen Lester makes all the time.

"What the name of this village called?" said Lester.

"The village is called Rushni," replied Vanilla.

"This village heard the news that samurais were going to burn down Brashu. I went to the village, but I was too late. Then I saw you on the ground bleeding. I took you to the woods for protection. I healed your wounds, but it left a scar."

After hearing this, Lester was very grateful.

"Thank you, Vanilla," said with a soft smiling face.

After they finished it was nighttime.

"You'll sleep in the other bed, in the other room."

"Thank you."

As soon he found his bed, Lester face went straight. The bed was old, very old.

"Oh well, I'm grateful that she fixed my wound. Might as well sleep in this bed."

At midnight, when everyone in the village was sound asleep, Lester was struggling with something. He had nightmares about what happened at his home.

' This is my time. God wanted me now. He set me free.'

Lester opened his eyes and stood up as fast as he could. Sweaty and gasping for air, he woke up around nine o' clock.

He put on his things and went to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Lester."

"Good morning, Vanilla," replied back.

Vanilla put the breakfast on the table to eat.

"I made breakfast for the both of us."

"Oh no, I can't eat this. Thank you, but I can't eat this," said Lester.

"You need energy to train. You need to train to get stronger."

Both of them ate their breakfast and Lester traveled back to the training grounds in Brashu.

He still saw Brashu still in ashes. He still saw every dead body on the ground, even Takuto's body.

"I'll give the whole village a proper burial," said Lester to himself.

He grabbed a shovel, and started to dig the ditches for the bodies. He finished around five o' clock.

"Takuto, my childhood friend, you were like a brother to me."

With his kunai, he carved in his words:

'Here lies the ninja, who gave his life to protect the ones he loved. Takuto Meyers'

On the bottom of the tombstone, he carved in his last words:

'This is my time. God wanted me now. He set me free.'

He walked back to Rushni alone, nothing but memories in his heart.

He was greeted by Vanilla at the door. Lester, with a warm smile, also greeted her.

"You dug graves for the people who died at Brashu, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did. It was a hard task to put my fellow ninja in his grave when you're only one left."

"That was the right thing to do."

"It was, wasn't it?"

Vanilla stood up from her chair, and kissed Lester on the cheek. Lester blushed in embarrassment.

"Good night, Lester."

"Good night, Vanilla."

Lester was still red from embarrassment.

'That was unexpected,' he thought to himself.

Later that night, Lester started to have nightmares again.

'AHHHHHHH!'

'TAKUTO! NO! …Takuto…'

Lester awoke from his sleep. Gave out a scream of fear.

"Lester, are you ok?" said Vanilla.

"Yeah, I'm ok. I just had another nightmare."

He got up from his bed, and walked toward the door. He turned his head to Vanilla.

"But that's not going to stop me," said Lester with a smile.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to town and kill off the samurais. After what they did to my home and friends, they deserve no mercy from me."

"Please, don't do this," said Vanilla, in a scared voice.

"I have no choice. If the last of the ninja clan needs to survive, then he must survive at all costs."

"Why must you do this?"

"If a ninja has somebody he has closest to his heart, he must protect that person… I'm talking about you, Vanilla."

"You really mean it?"

"I mean every single word. I must never lie to those who I love."

"Lester…"

Lester left the house and head for the town near the village. He disguised himself and walked the streets to ask the fellow people where he might find a samurai dojo.

They pointed out the dojo and Lester began his journey to the nearby mountains of Tonisha.

After a long trip from the town to the mountains, he finally reached his destination.

Dressed in a white yakuta and a mask(like Kakashi has, but its white), the samurai had mistaken him for a samurai from the highlands. Lester was there to only observe the samurai and to find out how many were they.

"You, samurai!"

Lester gulped quietly and turned his head without hesitation.

"You're a samurai from the highlands, are you?"

"Why yes, yes I am," replied Lester.

"Then you will show me your way of the highland samurai."

" (grunt) You're not worth my time."

He just walked away, like he didn't even care. Luckily, no body knew he was a ninja.

"About twenty-five samurai, and four samurai guarding the dojo."

He arrived back at the village at around midnight. As he walking in though the front door, Vanilla was waiting for him in the living room.

"Vanilla, why are you here in the living room?"

"I was waiting for you."

Embarrassed again, he stutters.

"Wh…Why… were you waiting… for me?"

"For a ninja, you get embarrassed quite easily."

"Hahaha! That's funny, I don't get embarrassed," says Lester to save himself form humiliation.

"Then why were you embarrassed and stuttering when I said that I have been waiting for you?"

"Ummm… Fine, you got me. But I don't get embarrassed that easily."

Vanilla stood up from her chair and walked towards Lester. She stood in front of him very close.

"Embarrassed now?" said Vanilla.

"Nope, not a bit."

Vanilla kissed him on the cheek and Lester turned red, red like a cherry.

"I'm sure you're embarrassed now."

"Fine… I admit it. I do get embarrassed."

"That's better."

She kissed him on the lips and walked towards her room.

"Good night, Lester," she said in a cute little voice.

Lester turned even more red than last time.

"Good night, Vanilla."

"See I told you! You get embarrassed easily!"

"No, I don't!"

THE END

See ya rocks! XD


	3. Nightwatch at Midnight

The Last Ninja (Con't)

Location: The Rushni Village

'(kiss) See I told you! You get embarrassed easily!'

'No, I don't!'

Lester awoke and stood up from his sleep. Looked out the window, and saw the little children playing. Then a picture appeared in hid head. All the children playing, turned to skeleton at the burning of Brashu.

"No, this village will not suffer the same fate my village had."

He stood from his bed and head to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Lester. How was your sleep?"

"It was good. Thank you for asking."

They ate their breakfast and after Lester finished his breakfast, he sat there, pondering.

"Lester, what are you thinking of?"

"Vanilla, I'm going away tonight."

"Tonight? Where?"

"I'm going to the samurai dojo in the Tonisha Mountains."

"But why, Lester? Why?"

"You sound scared. What's wrong, Vanilla?"

"Nothing, it's just… I don't want to you to go…"

"…I must…"

Vanilla started to cry. Tears were dropping on the floor.

"Vanilla, I tell you what. When I finish hunting the samurai, I'll come back. I promise."

When the sunset, Lester went on his own. He promised her that he would return. He head towards the mountains, with his disguise he wore last time he was there.

"Four guards in front of the dojo and twenty-five inside. This'll be easy."

As one the guard's, head toward him, not knowing he was there, Lester threw a shuriken to his throat. He appeared behind him to cover his mouth, because he was making choking sounds. He hid him in the bush, quietly. All three guards had their backs turned, so it was easy to take them out. Lester drew his katana, and killed them in one strike. Since the dojo was two stories high, there was a window on the top floor. He proceeded with caution. The window was a paper screen. He was on the roof. As soon the samurai was close enough to the window, he thrusted his sword through the window, and through his rig cage. He put traps in the bathroom, the hallways, and the rooms, from the outside. Luckily, all the traps were a success. About thirteen died total and twelve were left. Since twelve were left, he decided to walk through the front door in disguise.

"Good evening, highland samurai," said the welcoming wagon.

"Good evening, good night." Lester threw his shuriken at his neck, and the whole room was after him.

He finished them off, except three last ones.

"So which of you three, will die first?" said Lester.

He threw his kunai at one of them. The samurai blocked the kunai, but he blocked the fake one and the real one killed him.

"I'll finish one two fast and painless."

The samurais dropped their weapons and ran to escape, but Lester picked their weapons and threw them with precise aim. Both of the weapons pierced their chest and dropped dead.

"So you lived, ninja," said someone in the shadows.

"Red Eye. You will die of what you have done!" said Lester.

"Why do you have to be that way, huh? Why can't you be a samurai instead?"

Lester tossed a shuriken at his leg, but he dodged it. The thing he didn't know that shuriken was attached to string, so he pulled the shuriken towards the hamstring of his leg. Red Eye gave out a grunt and kneeled down in disgrace. Lester walked towards him and knocked the sword out of his hand, and thrusted it through his leg and through the floor. He did the same thing with his other leg and his hands to the wall.

"AHHHHHHH!" screamed Red Eye.

"You deserve no mercy from me, Red Eye. Now you won't escape from me."

Blood all other the floor and his mouth. He couldn't move because the blades were through his arms and legs and if did move, the pain would be more extraordinary.

"What… what are you… going to do?" said Red Eye.

""I'm going to do what you did to Takuto."

He handled the blade that killed Takuto, and was ready to strike. At a flash, he pierced his katana through his chest.

"You know what Takuto said?"

"W…what?"

" 'Kill me with that blade, and the killer will be the killed.' "

He twisted the blade inside of him, killing him instantly. Lester climbed to the top roof of the dojo and screamed out to the heavens:

"Takuto! I have avenged your death! He me roar!" yelled Lester.

He gave out the loudest yell he could possibly do, at the top of his lungs.

He returned home to fulfill his promise and that's what he did.

He was inside through the window and into his room. He didn't find Vanilla living room, so he checked her room. There she was in the bed, sleeping.

"Vanilla, I have come back. I have come back without a wound just like I promised you," he said quietly.

He headed to his room and stood in front of the doorway.

"Lester…Lester is that you?" said Vanilla.

"Yes, Vanilla, it's me. I've returned."

"Oh, Lester…."

Then Vanilla began crying.

"Why are you crying?"

He wipes the tears from her face.

"You don't have to cry, Vanilla… I'm here, I'm here."

Lester and Vanilla slept together in the room till morning.

As Lester woke up, without nightmares, Vanilla wasn't with him right now.

"Hmm… Where is she?" he said to himself.

He walked in the kitchen and Vanilla starting breakfast.

"Good morning…Lester?" said Vanilla in an awkward voice.

"What? …What?"

"You really want to know, Lester?"

"Yes, yes I do want to know what's going on."

"Well… you're naked."

"Oh, ok…"

It took him some time, but he finally figured it out.

"…OH, BISCUITS!" said Lester in astonishment.

"Hahahaha… Biscuits? Hahahahaha" giggled Vanilla, "Oh, Lester! You're turning red again."

Lester was too embarrassed to move, so Vanilla gave him some clothes. Lester was so embarrassed, he just put on what she gave him without looking at it first.

"Wow, Lester, you look even more cute in my night gown."

Lester couldn't move his head, but he knew what he was wearing.

"…You just like to embarrass me, don't you?" said Lester.

"Most likely," giggled Vanilla.

"Well, it's payback time!"

He walked towards and just kissed her right there. Even Vanilla turned red.

"Yeah, how about that, huh?"

Then she wrapped her arms around his neck. Lester turned redder than was right now.

"You know exactly how to get to me," said Vanilla with a smile.

"Guess I do."

Lester carried her to her room and started playing around. Vanilla pulled him toward her and fell on the bed. They were laughing and their faces went straight.

"Lester?"

"Yes, Vanilla?"

"Do you…love me?"

"Of course I do."

They closed their eyes and kissed. They took off their clothes and continued on.

"Are you going to take off the gown, Lester?"

"Are you going to take off the uniform?"

"You never change don't you?" said Vanilla in an aroused voice.

"Ha. Guess not."

Later that day, they made love.

That afternoon when they finished, they were tired and awoke the next day. They just awoke next to each other in bed.

"Good morning, Vanilla."

"Good morning, Lester."

"Wasn't yesterday just great?" said Vanilla.

"Yeah, it was, wasn't it?" said Lester.

"I think so, too, Lester. What are you going to do today?"

Lester thought of that, and knew exactly what to do.

"I'm going to stay, here, with you."

"You really mean it, Lester?"

"Every word, Vanilla."

Lester got up from bed, naked, and grabbed something to wear.

"Lester?"

"Yes, Vanilla?"

"You're wearing the gown again."

"…OH, BISCUITS!"

THE END

Continued on Chapter 4!

See ya later!


	4. Journey to Tokyo!

The Last Ninja (Con't)

Location: Brashu Forest

" sigh It nice to see the forest not burned down."

"So, Lester… Is the forest your special place?"

"Pretty much. This forest is actually the place I grew up long time ago. We were called the forest ninja because, of our ability to blend in with the trees and walls. I grew up here; I trained with my father and mother. It's all a blur now."

"Do you remember what happened after that?"

"I'm not really sure. All I remember was my mother and I were running away, but from what? That's what I want to know."

"It looks like you had a mother that really loved you."

"What ever happened to your mother?"

"I never met my mother. I lived with my father in the village."

"What was your father like?"

"My father was a tai chi master and every time my father had time on his hands, he would always teach me tai chi."

"My father… he was ninja. Before we ran for protection from whatever we were running from, he gave me his special kunai. The kunai that has been brought down be my ancestors. He gave to me. My father was also the head ninja, so the first son would get to keep the kunai and pass it down to my children. My mother thought she never see the legendary kunai in my hands. And… that's all I can remember."

"Can I see the kunai?"

"I always keep it with me, so sure."

As Lester handed the kunai to Vanilla, Vanilla withdrew her hand.

"I'm sorry but it's your kunai. What was I thinking?"

"It's alright."

"Oh, Lester, there's something on your head. Here, I got it."

As Vanilla was brushing his hair, Lester had a chill going down his spine.

"What's wrong?"

Lester took off his shirt and everything under it.

"Vanilla, is there something on my back?"

"No, there's nothing. Just the scar that I healed before."

"Oh… I thought I felt something. I never had that chill before when I a kid."

"Lester, do you want to go back home, or stay here for while longer?"

"Umm…Let's go back home now."

Lester was looking around to see what else he could remember. He found a little cave near the burned village.

"Hmm…I never realized this was here. Want to look around to see what else we can find?"

They looked around, but found nothing in particular. Lester walked in a rocky slide on accident.

"Ahhhh!"

"Lester!"

The slide took him somewhere deep in the cave. There was bats hanging from the ceiling, the caves were damp, and he felt someone else down here, besides Vanilla. He ventured on forwards some more until he found a small room with a treasure chest in the middle of the room. It was a small chest.

"A treasure chest? In the middle of the room, huh?"

He threw a kunai attached with rope to the chest and pulled it towards him. He stood there for while. He couldn't feel any traps around him.

"No traps? Well, I'm just open the chest since no traps are around."

He couldn't open it with his bare hands, but he found a kunai-shaped hole in the front of the chest.

"Why's there a kunai-shaped slot in this chest? …Oh, that's right! The kunai my father gave me! Maybe that'll open it."

As he put the kunai near the chest, the kunai began to glow. The markings on the kunai were translated so he could understand.

" 'He who bears the kunai by blood, shall see the ghost of thy maker who brought you into this world' "

As he put the kunai into the slot, the chest opened up, and mist came out of the chest. Then, a burst of light shone brightly, the ghost of Lester's mother, Forte Cooldaras, drifted slowly of the chest.

"Mother… I can't believe that you're still alive!" said Lester in happiness.

"Ah, Lester, that's where you're wrong. When you were still small, I sealed my spirit and soul in this chest. When you awoke, you wandered around the cave. The bats flew around you; they carried you back to the surface. Whenever you need help, I'll always be here for you."

"Mother, do you know anything else in my life right now?"

"Actually yes, I see you have a wife," said Forte.

"She's not my wife! She's my…" right before he was going to finish his sentence, Lester blushed right away.

"Girlfriend?"

"Yes… I was too… embarrassed to say it."

"And you say, that you don't get embarrassed that easily! Hahahahahaha!"

"Mother…" said Lester in a whining voice.

"Alright, enough with the whining voice. I'm here to help you."

"I know that, mother. You always help me, but not all the time. I got to do things on my own without help."

"Well… what you should do now, is journey, journey to the center of Japan."

"I can't go to Japan! I can't leave Vanilla alone, I just can't leave her alone."

"You must go to Tokyo. You want to avenge the death of your fellow ninja, correct?"

"…Yes…I will go to Tokyo. Alone," said Lester, seeing if her mother will feel sorry for him.

"…Fine, you can take Vanilla with you, but on one condition."

"I'm listening…"

"You teach her, the way of the ninja."

"What?! I can't teach her that! Two reasons why,

She doesn't want to kill anyone, and

Its takes a long time to teach one person."

"You take her and teach her, or you go to Tokyo alone. Don't argue with your mother, Lester."

"Yes, mother."

"Oh, and one more thing. Your father sealed his spirit in a different chest, and it's in Tokyo. That's another reason to go. I have to go before the Judge of the Dead lectures me again. See ya later, Lester!"

Forte's spirit was sealed in the box once more. Lester decided to take the chest with him, on his journey. The bats took him to the surface of the cave and started to look for Vanilla. After five minutes, Vanilla found Lester, and told her what happened down in the caverns.

"What? We're going to Tokyo?"

"That's right! We need to prepare for our trip. Oh! And teach you the way of the ninja."

"I don't want to kill people."

"Not like that. I'll teach how to knock them out in finger puncture, so you don't have to kill them. You'll just knock them cold."

"Alright… but just that."

"I promise."

"What town are we going to stop at?"

"We're stopping at the town called, Hikido."

"I know someone that can let us sleep at their house."

"You do? Who is he, or she?"

"Her name is Mint Blancmanche."

At the name of that person, Lester had his mouth opened in shock.

"Do you know her, Lester?"

"She's…my…

(To be continued…)

THE END

Continued on Chapter 5

See ya later!

(This story starting to have twists, huh?)


	5. First Stop, Hikido!

The Last Ninja (Con't)

Where we left off…

"Do you know her, Lester?"

"She's…my…childhood…girlfriend…"

"That's a long time ago, wasn't it?"

"Yeah…" Lester gave out a weak laugh.

"She would do anything to you. I should know, we've been best friends since we met. She never hurt my feelings and I didn't hurt hers."

"Wow, you guys are close."

"We haven't talked to each other since a long time ago. I wonder how she is right now."

"Well, we don't have the necessary things we need to go so, we going to stay here for a little while longer."

"How long will it take so we can get all the things we need?"

"Probably, three days. We'll get food and water at Hikido."

"So we'll wait till tomorrow, it's getting dark."

"Lets go, Vanilla, before thieves ambush us again."

So they got the necessary equipment, food, water, and other stuff and started their journey to Hikido. They traveled by horse. Along the way, Vanilla found herbs that can cure wounds faster than the herbs she grows at her village. Lester taught Vanilla how to do finger puncture. She was a fast learner. She accidentally knocked out Lester. He awoke five minutes later, since her puncture didn't work that well. He was amazed what she could do. They reached Hikido in seven hours. They left at ten o' clock, and arrived at five o' clock.

It took them an hour to find Mint's home. It was on the other side of Hikido. Hikido wasn't a town like Lester said; it was actually a trading city. The reason it took an hour, is because cities have traffic. At around six o' clock, they arrive at Mint's mouse.

(Knock, knock)

"Don't worry, Lester. She won't do anything while I'm here."

"It's not that I'm afraid of."

After ten seconds, Mint opened the door.

"Vanilla! It's been sooo long!"

"Mint! It has been long since we seen each other."

"Hi…Mint…" said Lester in a weak voice.

"Well hello, Lester," as she winked at Lester and walked close to him.

"You know… I still haven't forgotten you, Lester."

"Vanilla, you told me she won't do anything while you're around!"

"Well, guessed I lied."

"Not funny, Vanilla!"

Mint invited them inside her home. She offered them a cup of tea.

"So, you live alone, Mint?"

"No, I don't. I have a room mate living with me."

"Room mate? Who is she, or he?" said Lester curiously.

"Oh, Lester. You're always so curious! Her name is Nano-Nano Pudding. She's only twelve. She goes everywhere I go. She also helps me in things I can't do by myself."

"You two must be close, well sort of."

"So, Mint. Why not tell us about your childhood with, Lester?"

"No, Vanilla. Don't get her started!"

"If you insist…"

Lester sat down and covered his ears.

"How we met was at school, long time ago. We were in fourth grade and I was the smallest of the class. I was a transfer from my other school. All the kids were teasing me because of my fluffy ears. Lester and two others never made fun of me. At recess, three kids bullied me. Lester, alone, stood up to the bullies."

"Ah, do tell," said Vanilla.

"The bullies, well, bullied him around, but Lester, gave them a fight to remember. Lester really like me so after the fight, I asked me out. It was so cute too. Right when he was going to say it, his knees started to shake and was blushing when he was trying to ask me out."

"That was not true! My knees were not shaking, I was just embarrassed…that's all," said Lester.

"Ah, Lester. Just face facts! If you're sleepy or exhausted you can sleep in the guest's room."

"Umm…thank you?"

Lester took her advice and went to the guest's room to sleep.

"Now where was I?"

"I think you stopped at the part when he was to embarrassed to ask you out."

As they talked about Lester's past time, Lester was already in bed. What he didn't know was that someone watching him up close. She was very close to him, almost like observing him. As Lester woke up to go to the bathroom, he opened his eyes and said:

"OH MY GOSH!"

In the living room where Mint and Vanilla were talking, Mint was smiling of what Lester yelled out.

"Hahahaha. Looks like he already met Nano."

"Isn't her name Nano-Nano Pudding?"

"It is, but I call her Nano for short."

While those two were talking again, Lester met someone new.

"Hi, mister! My name is Nano-Nano Pudding. What's yours?"

"My…name's Lester Cooldaras," said Lester, still frightened.

He got up from his bed, and walked to the living room fast.

"Well, I see both of you have already met, I assume."

"Yeah, we did meet. I see she's almost like you, fluffy ears and tail."

"Trying to say she's more pretty than me?"

"Maybe…" he said in a devilish voice.

Mint became angry and punched Lester in the head. He had four bandages on his head. He should of kept in mouth closed.

"Ow…ow…why you do that for?"

"You were being very predictable. It sounds you like Nano more than me."

"No, no. I'm not saying that! I just said maybe."

"Well it sure sounds like it."

"Yeah," he said sarcastically.

Lester got punched again. Shouldn't have said that.

While they where arguing, Nano came in the argument.

"Mint! You should beat up our new guests."

"I can beat up Lester, but you or Vanilla."

"Oh. Carry on!"

A few minutes later, Lester was beat up like a tomato after dropping it too many times. After his beating was over, Vanilla and Lester explained how this happened and they need to do.

"So you two need to go to Tokyo, correct?"

"Yes. We need supplies to travel and we have some, but not enough."

"Ah…the markets have supplies but there all closed."

"Not if I can help it."

Lester put on his equipment and busted in inside the market quietly.

After a few minutes, Lester has already gotten the supplies they need for their next stop.

"Vanilla, I don't want t say this, but…would you want to bring Mint and Nano with us? We can drop them off at my cousins' house while go on further."

"I'll have to ask her. Meanwhile, you can spend more time with Nano."

"Uh…yeah, ok," said Lester in a sweat drop.

As he walked towards Nano, Nano was already looking for Lester.

"Nano! Nano! Where is she? I'll look for her inside."

When he walked inside, Nano had found Lester.

"Nano, I was thinking that we could spend more time together. At the beginning of the day, we can go to the market and where ever you might want to go. We could have fun, well if that's want you want…" Lester was unsure of himself.

"Like…a play date?"

"Um…you can say that."

Nano blushed right away. She never spent time with a male before. She thought about it for a few seconds.

"…I'll be happy to go with you," Nano said, "we could also visit the park gardens. I always go there to play when I have free time on my hands."

"Ok! So it's a date!"

She blushed even brighter when she heard him say that.

"…yeah! Sure is!"

When Lester turned around, Vanilla was behind him.

"That's not what I meant, Lester. What I meant was spend time with her today…and since you ask to a play date, you can spend more time with her tomorrow. So you can spend time with Nano right now."

"Oh…alright. I can do that."

Vanilla left and Lester was trying to think of a plan to spend more time with Nano today, but when he walked in nano room, Nano had already fell asleep.

"Oh, well will look at that. She fell asleep. How cute."

Lester tucked her in the blankets. Nano had hugged Lester's arm while he was tucking her in.

"Daddy…" nano said in her sleep.

Lester just stared and smiled softly.

"…Its alright, Nano. Daddy's here. Daddy's going to take care of you."

He pulled up a chair and sat in her room through out the whole night.

THE END

Continued on Chapter 6!


	6. Father and Daughter

The Last Ninja (Con't)

Its morning and Lester asked nano on a play date so we'll see how Lester can handle it.

Its morning and Lester has fallen asleep on Nano's chair throughout the whole night.

Mint came in and peered in the room. She saw Lester sleeping and Nano hugging his arm.

"Looks like Lester and Nano have gotten a step closer."

Lester was waking up from his sleep.

"Uh…where am I? Oh yeah!"

He saw Nano sleeping and lowered his voice.

"oh yeah. today Nano and I will be going on a play date. got to get ready."

He tried to take back his arm slowly to not wake her up, but Nano had already woken up.

"yawn Good morning Lester!

She saw that she was hugging his arm.

"Um…why was I hugging your arm?"

"While I was tucking you in, you hugged my arm and pulled up a chair and slept he for the whole night."

"What? I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that!"

"Its alright. I know you didn't mean it, but its alright. No need to alert yourself."

"Oh. Alright then. Shall we eat breakfast?"

"You go ahead. I need to get dressed."

Nano ate her breakfast as fast as could and got dressed, eagerly to go with Lester. By the meantime, he was still eating his breakfast.

"C'mon, Lester! Lets go already!"

"Hold on. I'm almost finished…and there! Done. I ate a light breakfast."

"Then lets go!"

"Lester!" said Mint.

"Yeah?"

"Be sure to get back by night! She's just a child!"

"I know! I'll come back around six!"

"Lets go Lester! Where are we going first?"

"Lets go to the lake for a little while. Is that ok?"

"Yeah!"

Lester began their play date at Hikido Lake. They caught some fish. Lester made a fire and cooked two fishes. Lester got the big one, and Nano got the medium sized one.

"You know Lester…munch…Mint still like you."

"I know that. I knew that when I was going to see her again, she'd love me again."

"Lucky! You're caught in a love triangle, aren't you? Between Vanilla and Mint."

"Yeah…those things can get you in a lot of trouble…munch…"

"…munch…what are you going to do about that?"

"You don't have to know. You're still young. So I can't tell you anything."

"Aww…please?" looks at him with sad kitty-cat eyes.

"Uh…Nope! Won't say anything!

"Shoot! Thought that was going to work."

"Well it didn't. Deal with it. I think we spent enough time here at the lake."

"…munch…I agree. This fish is good."

"Tell you what…When we leave back to the house, we can catch more fish and eat them at the house. Sounds fun?"

"Ok! Can't wait to eat this again!"

They left to the next place they were heading, the park.

"Ok, we're here! The park. Kind of relaxing isn't it?"  
"Yeah, it is. Lester? Can I tell you something?"

"Yes. You can tell me anything."

"Lester, who do I remember you by?"

"Hmm. That's a good question. You kind of remind me of like I had a daughter. Long time ago…but I don't really have a daughter. I'm just saying that you remind me of having a daughter."

"Ah…"

Nano was pondering what Lester just said. Trying to figure out what he was trying to say.

"Does it make me almost like a daughter to you?"

"Uhh…I don't know about that. Well look t that. The cherry blossoms are flowing in the breeze."

The cherry blossoms from the trees became loosen by the wind and the breeze took the blossoms off the trees' branches.

"Wow…its really pretty. Lester, I'm happy you're still here."

"I know, Nano…I know."

After their time at the park gardens, Lester and Nano went to the activity on their list. Next stop was the circus. That's right, the circus was in town.

"Where are we going now?"

"We're going to the circus. The circus is in the city plaza. Good thing we're near the plaza."

"Yay! Clowns and jugglers and elephants!"

"You must really like the circus. Have you ever been to one before?"

"I've been to a few with Mint."

"Then what are we standing here for? Lets go!"

Lester gave Nano a piggyback ride all the way to the entrance of the circus. When they got inside, the circus barely started.

The circus took a lot of time to be over with. The circus was over at five. While Lester and Nano had time, they went back to the lake to catch some fish for dinner.

"They fish will take some time to take the bait."

"Why not jump into the lake and take the fish by hand so we won't waste that much time. We got to be home before six."

"Nano…that's a good idea!"

Without hesitation, Lester jumped into the cold water of the lake. Shooting just four fish with his kunai to shoot through the water faster. Hooked four fish on hooks and attached them on a stick so they wont carry fish by hand.

By five fifty, they arrived at the house.

"Nano, you go on ahead. I'll be there in a little while."

"Why, Lester?"

"Just go. Something's going to happen."

Nano ran to the safety of the house. Once Nano got there, Mint opened the door called out to Lester.

"Lester! Come inside!" yelled Mint.

"Stay inside! Don't open the doors!"

Out of nowhere, shirikens and kunai were pinning Lester to the wall.

"Come out and show yourself, you coward!"

A shadowy figure approaches Lester.

"…A ninja, with a family? Ha! That's a laugh."

"Who are you?"

"That's none of your concern. I'm here for the girl."

Once Lester heard, he went into a blind rage.

"You'll never touch her while still alive!"

He ripped off his upper clothing and challenged him to a hand-to-hand duel.

"You must be joking! I'm not going to fight you. That's absurd."

"Not as absurd as you are," said Lester as an insult.

"You'll never see the light of day again!" said the mysterious man-like figure as he too, ripped off his upper clothing.

"Bring it."

To be continued…

THE END

Continued on Chapter 7!


	7. Lets Go!

The Last Ninja (Con't)

Where we left off…

"You'll never see the light of day again!" said the mysterious man-like figure as he too, ripped off his upper clothing.

"Bring it."

As two men collide into battle, the women head for safety.

"Is Lester going to be ok?" asked Nano.

"I think so, Nano," said Vanilla.

Meanwhile back to the battle, the two men were almost a match for each other.

"Ha. You pretty good for a ninja."

"Thanks, if I do say so myself."

"Too bad the girl is going to be mine."

"You'll never lay your hand on her!"

"We'll soon see about that!"

The battle was growing fierce. Lester and the shadow figure fought their best, but one had to be victorious.

"Mint! Vanilla! We have to go back for Lester!"

"You heard what Lester said, we have to head for safety."

"I don't care about that! Lester's almost…like my…"

"Almost like your what, Nano?" said Vanilla.

"Lester's almost like a father to me!"

Mint and Vanilla were astonished of what Nano just said.

"Like…a father?" said Mint, confused.

"Yes! Like a father! Lester treated me like I was her daughter! I can't turn back now!"

Nano ran back to the battlefield for Lester.

"Nano! Come back!"

As Vanilla and Mint were chasing Nano, Lester was getting exhausted, and so was the shadow figure.

'I can't keep this up. I have to take him out somehow…that's it!'

Lester gave out quick hand signs and chanted these words:

"Ichi…Ni…San…Ichi…Ni…San…"

He repeated these words until he had his energy flowing freely. The ground started shaking and chunks of ground were lifting.

"Lester!"

"Nano? Get out of here!"

Lester was struck with furious onslaught of shirikens.

The neighboring houses heard the commotion outside and head for the outside of their homes.

"Feeling tired? Don't worry I'll put you out of your misery."

"…grunt…never…"

With his last remaining strength he concentrated, he let go of his energy into the ground.

"What are doing? Wasting your energy on the ground? What good will that'll do?"

"You'll see…it'll be the last thing you ever see."

A claw of a beast came out of the dirt and a clay beast was unearthed.

"Wha…what is that?!"

"It's the last thing you'll ever see!"

The beast stretched out its wings and took flight in the sky. Nano and the citizens were looking in total awe. The beast swooped down for its prey.

"You might want to run," said Lester, "too late."

The shadow figure turned his back and the last thing he ever saw was total darkness.

The citizens gave out a cheer of bravery for Lester. As he walked towards Nano, she lowered her head.

"Nano, what did I say?"

"You said to head for safety and I didn't do that."

"Yes, you didn't, but! You, Mint, and Vanilla gave me the will to fight. If you went for safety, I don't know what'll happen!"

"Really?" said Nano, nearly crying.

"But with you here, the fire burning inside, kept on burning."

Nano bursted into tears and embraced Lester.

"Daddy! I'm happy you're still alive!" said Nano in tears.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying here with you."

Lester wiped the tears from her face.

"There's no need to cry. Daddy's always going to be right next to your side," and he embraced her once more.

Now that the fight was over, Lester still had wounds and Vanilla cured his wounds as soon as they went back inside the house. The "family" had a good dinner with the fish Nano and Lester caught. Lester had bandages covering his whole upper body and ate with his family; despite the fact his wounds were causing him pain every time he moved his arms.

The next morning the family was in deep sleep except Lester and Vanilla. He couldn't have a good night's sleep his type of pain.

"Lester…quit moving. I'm trying to sleep…" moaned Vanilla.

"I can't…I got this itch. I can't reach it with these bandages."

"Here, I got it."

As Vanilla got up, Lester gently grabbed her by the waist and pulled her towards him.

"So this was a cunning plot to get me into your trap?" said Vanilla devilishly.

"I would say trap, I would say…yeah, pretty much a trap."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Pretty much the same thing when we have time to ourselves."

"Which is what?"

"You already know…"

Lester gave her a kiss, his lips touching hers. Mint and Nano were still sleeping so they didn't here anything going on.

Later after that, breakfast was served.

"Daddy, when are you guys going to leave to the next town?"

"Why? Do you want to me to leave?"

"No! Not like that."

"Nano, eat your breakfast. You to eat your nutrients."

"Yes, daddy."

Lester turned his attention to Mint.

"So, Mint…did Vanilla tell you that if you two want to go with us?"

"Oh, yes. She did. I agreed to go with you two. You're going to leave us with your cousins' house, correct?"

"Don't worry. My cousins will take care of Nano and you.

"Wait, you have how many cousins?"

"I have two. One's is guy, and the other one is a girl. You'll see when you get there."

"Two cousins? Wow…do they know the way the ninja?"

"No they don't. They didn't want to learn that. They wanted to learn something better. I gladly accepted and they went on with their lives. They still send me cards and letters. Well, at least one of them does."

"What are their names?"

"The man of the house is my 17 year old cousin, just like your age. His name is Kenshi Mistura. His sister, the more mature and properly raised, is Melisa Mistura."

"When are we leaving?"

"Wow, you sound curious this morning."

"I am being curious, aren't I?"

"Yes you are. Well, we leave before sundown"

"We're leaving when we finished our breakfast. Isn't that right, Lester?" interrupted Vanilla.

"Fine…we leave when we finished our breakfast. You two have your things packed?"

"Yes. Everything we need is already packed and ready on the cart."

Since everybody has finished their food, the family was ready to move on to the next destination.

"Mint, who's going to take care of the house while you're away?"

"Oh! My neighbors next door. They're very trustworthy and loyal."

"Alright. So is everybody ready?"

"I'm ready, daddy!"

"I too, am ready, Lester."

"You know I'm ready."

"Alright! Lets go!"

THE END

Continued on Chapter 8!

((What a happy ending!))


	8. A GhostLike Reunion

The Last Ninja (Con't)

With our hero and his family, they move on to the next stop on their list. Things aren't what they seem to be once they get there…

Its been two days since they left Hikido, and they heading to the entrance of the village. The village was absolutely vacant at that time. The people seemed scared and hid in their houses.

"So this is the village you were talking about. It has a ghost town theme to it."

"I didn't remember the village like this. The streets were populated with people. I'll see what's going on."

Lester got off the horse and walked in a saloon. Inside was only one person sitting on the table with a drink in his hand, the other hanging.

"Excuse me, sir? Why is this village like what it is right now?"

The stranger looked at him with pupil-less eyes. Lester got scared with his vacant look.

"Ah…you're a stranger in this village, aren't ye?"

"No, my cousins lived here and so did I."

"Oh yeah? What's his name? I might remember."

"His name is Kenshi, Kenshi Mistura."

The stranger dropped his drink on the floor in horror.

"You…related to Mistura?"

"Well of coarse! What's wrong with that?"

The stranger showed Lester what was underneath his sleeve. A hook hand.

"See what your "cousin" did to me? Your so-called "cousin" sliced off my hand in a duel. All right, men! Get over here!"

The stranger drew out his swords and was surrounded by his fighters.

"We'll teach the family of Mistura that there not welcomed here!"

"Want a brawl, huh?"

Lester made copies of himself as shadow clones.

"We'll teach you that the family of Mistura is not to be meddled with!"

As the girls saw the fight, a group of mavericks on their horses come out of behind the buildings.

"Um…dad?"

Lester was all finished with all the brawlers inside the saloon and comes out to see the mavericks.

"Yeah?"

"Are they the good guys?

"I have no idea."

One of the horsemen walked up to the group.

"State your business, outlander."

"We're here to see my cousins. Why do you need to know?"

The horseman signals his men to come closer.

"That's no reason to be here."

Draws out his lance and points it to his throat.

"You better take that lance away from my face before you know what's good for you."

"We both know that's not going to happen. We're not going to attack you or the others, you guys are coming with us."

"Fine. You better not harm them."

"I knew you see it my way."

As they took them to a luxurious house outside of town, the mavericks took them inside for interrogation.

"What are you doing with us?"

"The master will be he soon. In the meantime…"

The maverick took his light and shone it in his face.

"Why are you here?"

"I already told you, we're here to see Kenshi."

"Lies! Tell us the truth! Why are you here?"

"You heard me…I won't repeat myself again."

"You ungrateful little-"

"That's enough!"

A man dressed in all black armor, stops everything and took a look at Lester.

"Hmmm…? Who are you looking for again?" he said in a deep voice like he was using a voice scrambler.

"I'm looking for Kenshi. Do you know him?"

"Lester, Lester, Lester…"

The black-armored man took of his helmet and Lester stared in awe.

"You don't recognize your own cousin face? You hurt me. Hahaha…"

"Kenshi!? What are you doing in that armor? And what's going on? The village is all ghost-like now."

"Ah…about that…" said Kenshi with a guilty voice.

"Ok, what'd you do now?"

"I kind of challenged the head master of this village and I won. So, I'm rich and the leader of the Mavericks. Don't worry, I'll make you into something…how about commando?"

"I'm already a ninja, I can't possibly be something else."

"Aww…come on? I'll teach you."

"Since when were you a teacher?"

Nano interrupted the conversation between Kenshi and Lester.

"If it's not too much to ask, but can get out of here now?"

"Well, who do we have here? Lester?"

"This is Nano, she's my daughter."

Kenshi couldn't believe what he said.

"You have a daughter!?"

"Yup! And this is Vanilla H and Mint Blancmanche."

Kenshi kneeled before Mint in honor.

"Forgive me of these intrusions, my lady. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Kenshi Mistura of the North. Feared ruler of these forests and waters. I am also known as Mistura the Berserker, of my incredible skill with an axe."

Lester just rolled his eyes, like he heard this before a lot of times.

"Umm…you're forgiven," said Mint as she played along.

"Let me take you to my home."

"We're already in your house, Kenshi. We're just in the interrogation room in the basement."

Kenshi sweat dropped.

"Umm…welcome to my home…above the basement!"

"That's more like it."

Above the basement, it was absolutely amazing, with old style Mexican scenery. The house was huge in size. It was just right in temperature. There was a fountain in the middle of the house, not inside, but outside the house.

"So why you choose the old fashioned Mexican home?"

"The home is square and there's a fountain in the middle. Grape vines hanging from the walls, a gentle river just south of here, also with a training ground."

"So, where's Melisa?"

Meanwhile at the river's training ground…

"C'mon, Melisa! Are you going to practice or are we going home now?"

"That depends, Ranpha, do you want to go back to the house or practice here?"

"Well, you're not doing anything."

"Not true. Can't you see I'm meditating? I don't like to rush things."

"You and your innocent and proper manners…"

"What was that, Ranpha?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing."

"Good. Now that I'm finished, we can start practicing."

"Finally!"

Meanwhile at the house…

"Practicing finger puncture? That's what I'm teaching Vanilla."

Lester looked the three of them having fun while Kenshi and he talked about Melisa.

"Yeah…She practices with Ranpha, her best friend since you moved away to Brashu. How was it there anyway?"

"I'd rather not say. For some weird reason, I feel like I heard that name before."

"Weirdo…"

"What'd you say?"

"You heard me…I didn't say anything."

"That's what I thought you said."

"Another drink sir?"

"Oh, yes plea-" as he turned around to see a particular face.

"Milfeulle!? You're the chef around here!?"

"Yes, I am! It's a long time since we seen each other hasn't it?"

"It sure has. I should of know it was you. No wonder the food taste great. Nobody can cook as great as you can!"

"Thanks!"

"You have some cream on your hair, by the way."

"Really? Where? Where?"

"Relax. I'll get it…here we go! See?"

"Oh…I was making a cake for the guests, but I didn't know you and Vanilla and Mint were going to be here!"

"Wait…you know them? You know Vanilla and Mint?"

"Yeah! I know Vanilla, Mint, Ranpha, Chitose, and Forte."

"Wha!? You know my mother!?"

"Well of coarse!" as she puts her finger on Lester's forehead, "your mother raised us all!"

"But…you…how…why…where…?"

"Got you stumbled!"

"Then why didn't my mother tell me that before I went out of the caves?"

"Excuse me, Lester?"

"I didn't say nothing…" said Lester quickly.

"You said something about a cave? I heard you say something."

"All I said that my mother's birthday is in two more days…TWO DAY!? I haven't got everything ready yet!"

"We could have a celebration for your mother."

"A celebration for what?"

"A celebration because she's in a better place now."

"Why couldn't I think of that? That's brilliant!"

"I'll get started on the cake right away!"

"One more thing…"

Milfeulle looked at Lester with a confused look.

"Thank you," said Lester in a soft voice.

"Your welcome!"

THE END

Continued on Chapter 9!


	9. The Lover's Commitment

The Last Ninja (Con't)

Where we left off…

"What's the cake going to taste like?"

"Hmm…lets see…what was your mom's favorite flavor?"

"Umm…strawberry."

"Then it'll be strawberry."

"Ok, then! Let's get started!"

"You don't even know how to cook."

"I could help in making the cake."

"That works…then lets get started then!"

Meanwhile…

"I wonder what Kenshi's doing right now?" said Ranpha.

"I don't have the slightest clue," replied Melisa.

Melisa and Ranpha were walking back to the house, but did not know that Kenshi has company.

Meanwhile back at the house…

"What is Lester doing?" said Vanilla.

"I think he's making a cake for his mother's birthday," replied Mint.

"When is his mother's birthday?"

"I think he said in two more days."

"That's very thoughtful of him."

"It sure is!" said Nano.

"So…um…you must be Mint, huh? My cousin said a lot about you," said Kenshi.

"Really? What did he say?"

"Lets see, passed out when he tried to ask you out. To tell you the truth, I was laughing really hard when I saw that."

"You were there, too?"

"Well of coarse! Lester and I went to the same school when we were little."

"Ah…that explains why he never said anything about you."

"I told him not to. Didn't want you to think differently about me."

"I admire your honesty, but I'll never think any less of you."

"Thanks! You're really nice for somebody I just met."

"Likewise!"

While Milfeulle and Lester were making the cake and Mint, Vanilla, Nano, and Kenshi were having a conversation, Melisa and Ranpha are close to the house.

"Melisa, why are you so quiet at some times?"

"I have no idea what you are sating, Ranpha," said Melisa confused.

After their talk, they finally reach the house.

"Hello, Kenshi...Who are these people?"

"Oh, these are friends of Lester."

Melisa jumped in the air with excitement, pumped up with energy, she immediately asked Kenshi where he was.

"C'mon, Kenshi! Tell me where is he!"

"Alright, alright, he's in the kitchen with Milfeulle making a cake for Tia Forte."

"Isn't her birthday in two days?"

"Yeah, that's right."

Melisa sped off to the kitchen to greet Lester.

"Mint, long time, no see!" said Ranpha.

"Ranpha, it's been a while," said Vanilla.

"I know, don't remind me," she said with a smile and her hand on her neck, "Mint, who's that hiding behind you? She looks so cute!"

"…Thank you…" Nano said in embarrassment.

"She very shy around people she doesn't know yet," said Mint.

"Alright, I'll be over there with Melisa to greet Lester."

Meanwhile in the kitchen with Milfeulle and Lester…

"Ok! We need to put the cake in the oven for thirty minutes at 375 degrees Fahrenheit and then we wait."

"Seems simple enough, and easy!"

"Cooking doesn't seem so easy at some times Lester. It gets king of hard at some times, but I always find a way to make a very tasty dish!"

"Lester! I finally found you!" said Melisa as she ran up to Lester and hugged him.

"It's good to see you too, Melisa," said Lester, with a choking voice, "Can you let go let go now?"

"Oh, sure!" as Melisa loosen her grip on Lester.

"Thanks. Where were you, Melisa when I first got here?"

"I was at the training grounds with Ranpha. Didn't Kenshi tell you?"

"Oh yeah…guess I forgot. What were doing over there? You know, like what why were you training?"

"I was practicing my wu shu."

He was fascinated of what Melisa was into and was proud.

"Wow, Melisa! I never thought that you would do that. Who taught you how to do that?" he said with great intention.

"Ranpha taught me how"

With an iron fist, he pounded the table, causing the kitchenware to shake.

"I just know that I remember the name, but how? How do I know?"

"Maybe I can introduce you to her?"

"Not right now, I'm helping Milfeulle with a cake for mother."

"Alright, some other time then. Later, Lester."

"See ya later, Melisa."

Seeing Milfeulle bobbing her head left to right to a catch tune she was humming, he approached.

"When's the cake going to be ready, Milfeulle?"

"Like in about 30 minutes. Why do you ask?"

"I can wait…but not that long."

"Be patient, a good cake needs no rush."

"Alright, call me when it's done so we can decorate it."

Lester turned around, but didn't see where he was going. He bumped into the wall, causing the flour sack to fall, making a large flour cloud in the kitchen.

"Lester! I can't see, and you made a mess!"

"My fault!"

The two of them wandered around aimlessly, eventually bumping in together accidentally resulting to a kiss. Seeing the look on Milfeulle face, Lester stumbled over and hit the floor with Milfeulle. She jerked away, and looked at Lester.

"Um…my fault?" said Lester weakly.

"Did you…plan to do that?" said Milfeulle, blushing a scarlet red.

"Did you want me too?"

Milfeulle quickly got off of Lester and slowly backed away.

"No, I just…"

With the embarrassment she had, Milfeulle ran out of the kitchen, passing the others, with a red face.

"Milfeulle! Where are you going?" yelled Mint.

"Daddy, what happened? And why are you covered in flour?" said Nano.

"The cake was…um, bad and she ran out of the kitchen. Don't worry, I'll go get her."

"She went to the forest, near the river banks."

"How you know, Melisa?" said Lester.

"I always find her there," she said with a smile.

Lester dashed out from the kitchen and headed for the forests. Very deep inside the forest, little rabbits and fawns surrounded Milfeulle, sitting by herself.

"Milfeulle. I want to talk about that accident."

The rabbits and fawns ran away at the sight of Lester.

"Lester, I know it was an accident. You don't have to say no more."

Putting his hand on her head, he smiled.

"Don't be sad or anything, nothing bad will happen."

Standing up from the leafy ground, removing his hand from her head.

"Thank you, Lester. I really appreciate it. Here I want to give you something. Close your eyes, and I'll go it."

"Alright, there're closed."

Lester had his eyes closed, but couldn't here Milfeulle, so he started to wander around.

"Milfeulle? Where are you, Milfeulle?"

"I'll right here," she said right behind Lester, "you can open your eyes, now."

He looked down to her hand; he saw a headband in her hands. A chrome plate with a line carved across a symbol.

"I want you to keep it, and there's one last thing."

"Thank you, Milfeulle. I'll put it on right now."

"Your welcome, Lester. I also want you to have this too."

"Where is it?"

"Right here…"

Milfeulle placed her hands on Lester's shoulders, pulling him in closer. Right when the time was right, she kissed him tenderly. Lester, shocked, gave in to the kiss, dropping his guard. Milfeulle pulled back, causing Lester to fall with her. Cleaning off the flour from his hair, she smiled.

"Milfeulle, why are you doing this?"

"I thought, maybe I could be with you for a while. The truth is…Lester…" blushing, she couldn't speak her mind at that moment.

"What is it?"

"I…Lester, it's very hard for me to say…"

"Just take your time. Don't rush it."

With a deep breathe, Milfeulle relaxed a bit.

"Alright. Lester, what I'm trying to say is…I have…feelings for you. This is really hard for me to say."

"Like I said, don't rush. Take your time."

"Lester…I love you!"

Blushing crazy from embarrassment, she came at Lester with a tight hug, wrapping herself around him. Lester, astonished, he fall back just like in the kitchen.

"Milfeulle, I never knew you felt that way about me. I'm very grateful."

"I glad to here that, Lester."

His hand was softly sliding down to her waist, and Milfeulle had felt it.

"Now if you don't mind, I'd like to give you a gift of my own," as he smiled, whispering in her ear, his hand now moving to the buttocks.

"Are you…going to make a woman out of me?"

"Yes, I am."

While Lester was undressing her lower clothing, she was undressing his upper torso. Finished, he redirected his hand to her torso, returning the favor, she when down to his lower part of his body. 1, 2, 3…clip! Her bra was unclipped and was taken off. Blushing, Milfeulle looked away and smiled shyly.

"There's no need to be embarrassed, Milfeulle," slowly massaging her breasts, "you like this, don't you?"

She closed her eyes and drew her head back as a sign of pleasure.

"Yes, it feels so nice," she replied.

With one hand free, she continued to undress the lower half, her hand running down his manhood. Grasping his manhood, gently starting slowly. Lester slowed down to the movement of Milfeulle's hand stoking his hard member. She gotten up and moved to his lower body, and continued her movements.

"A virgin who knows how to swallow?"

"Yeah, I've seen my friends…do it."

She pulled down the skin to expose the head, without hesitation, she swallowed his member halfway. Lester had felt her licking his head of the penis while she swallowed. She later switched to sucking, enjoying the taste and size, fingered herself with her left hand while she continued her movements with her right hand. The ninja could feel her gag on his muscle organ a few times, he didn't mind, made it quite more pleasurable. When she was done, she cleaned all the semen from his penis.

"Let me return the favor, Milfeulle," said Lester.

She nodded, watching him position himself to her vagina; she spread out her legs to his interest. He began licking her clitoris. Milfeulle bit her lower lip, trying to get her mind off the overwhelming sensitivity. She moaned a few times, but that only made Lester lick her clitoris much faster. Lester sucked on her clit, then spat on it for lubrication. Inserting two fingers, Milfeulle started to play around with her breasts.

"Can you f me now, Lester?"

Hearing her words, he smiled.

"I'll be glad to."

Positioning himself on top of Milfeulle, he began to circle her clit with his penis.

"You love this penis, don't deny it, Milfeulle."

"Yes, I love you and your penis," she said spreading out her vagina for his entry, "now Lester, f me."

With a slow move, his manhood goes halfway inside her. She yelped a short cry of pain. Without knowing how it felt, she grasped the leaves she was laying on, and said: "Lester, f me! A lot! Please!"

Upon here these words, he made a smile, closing in on her face.

"Whatever you say."

With a quick start, he had a soft grip on her waist. She tightened her grip on the leaves and threw head back. She gasped to almost every thrust he made. Milfeulle wrapped her arms around his neck and looking in his eyes, she smiled. He had finally stop, but not yet satisfied. Lester took out his penis, and redirected to her anus. With his hand, he covered her mouth.

"Shhh…"

He placed her legs above his shoulders, and with a strong and fast thrust, he had penetrated her anus. Her muffled screams couldn't be heard from far away. Tears begun running down her cheeks, tightly closing her eyes shut. Continuing his powerful thrusts, he felt himself going over the top. With a last effort, he began to go more deep and fast. Milfeulle couldn't take it no longer, she had her orgasm. Lester also, had his orgasm. Ejaculating a hot, steaming load of semen and sperm. Milfeulle moaned loudly, without his hand covering her mouth. She remained still on the floor, Lester was done and he laid beside her.

"That was great, wasn't it Lester?"

"It sure was. Go to sleep. You'll feel better when you wake up. You lost a lot of energy, so sleep."

"Yeah…" as she yawns and falls to sleep on his chest. Lester just smiled and her and himself in their clothes for warmth and sleep to day away.

THE END

(The following that you read right now, was based on voted if I should went very detailed or not. The polls didn't lie, and the majority was being very idealistic.)


	10. The Twin Snakes' Jewel

The Last Ninja (Con't)

The Last Ninja (Con't)

As Lester and Milfeulle had slept together, Kenshi decided that enough was enough. He was worried in which that something had happened to both of them. He alone went to find them.

"Come on, where are they?"

By the time he had found them, he was shocked to see Milfeulle sleeping with Lester. Her hand was laid on his chest and his arm around her. Kenshi decided to leave them along and headed back to the villa, keeping his mouth shut of what he just saw. At last he arrived at the villa, passing the girls until they caught him.

"Kenshi, did you my dad?"

"No, Nano. I didn't find him or Milfeulle," he lied.

"I'm really worried about both of them," said Vanilla.

While the girls were talking amongst one another, Kenshi sought to it as a perfect escape before they discover what he learned. He backed away and walked towards his room. Upon the hallway, was Mint, walking down the hallway.

"Good morning, Kenshi. How was your trip to find Lester and Milfeulle?"

"Um…I couldn't find them. If you excuse me, I got to catch some shuteye. I'm tried."

As he opened the door, he locked it so no one could come in and interrupt him. Mint stood near his door and tried to read his thoughts.

'I can't believe I found Lester sleeping with Milfeulle,' he said in him thoughts.

As soon as she heard his thoughts, she quietly squeaked with joy. Having a dirty little secret of her own, she walked away quickly. She decided to not let the others here about this, so she kept quiet and to tell him herself.

Meanwhile back in the forest…

Lester was just waking up from his sleep, while Milfeulle was waiting for him to wake up.

"Hello, lover! Have a good time sleeping?" she said really close to his face.

"Had a good time," he said while he yawned.

"You ready to go back to the villa?"

"Um…I'm naked."

"Oh, well get ready so we can go."

As Lester put on his clothes, Milfeulle had remembered that she left the cake in the oven overnight.

"AHHH! I forgot about the cake!"

She quickly grabbed his hand and led him towards the villa.

"Woah! Milfeulle! I'm still naked!"

"No time! Must get the cake out of the oven!"

"Hold up!"

As they approached he villa, Milfeulle sped though Vanilla and Nano. The two seemed to notice Lester, all dress-up in a few seconds.

"Now, where were you two? I was worried sick!" says Vanilla.

"Ooooh! Daddy's in trouble!" teased Nano.

"I was, uh…lost and it took me all night to find her."

"For your sake, you better be telling the truth," she replied, as she walked away in a bad mood.

"


End file.
